A Man's tale
by WalkmanX
Summary: This is the story of a Mandalorian named Len Renneth. He lives somewhat of a normal life on Tatooine in the southern deserts. His life will soon change once again when a link to the past cuts a path to the future. (Various OC's)


No I don't own anything in the SWU...

A Man's Tale: The Story of a Mandalorian Son

* * *

This is a tale of a Fallen Jedi of Mandalorian descent by the name of Len Renneth. He is a very peculiar man that lives his life self-exiled. He has settled down on Tatooine deep in the southern deserts. Every now and then he travels to Mos Eisley to gather provisions for the elements and long droughts in the summer seasons. Barring that, he keeps to himself. Today however, his journey to Mos Eisley will be more eventful than usual.

Len enters into the limits of the Space Port town of Mos Eisely in his Junk Hauler Skiff. He parked the skiff at a loading dock and then started making his way towards the bazaar. The locals didn't bother him much, and to them he was a welcom patron of the bazaar. Len spent some time gathering his provisions and goods with his usual vendors. He then decided to go to the old junk shop near the Mos Eisley Cantina before having a drink himself at the establishment. He entered the Junk Shop.

"Welcome, Len!" The shopkeep hollered as he entered the dusty shop.

"And salutations Mikka. How goes the junk?" Len replied.

"Well, its as you see. Got some new stuff in today." Mikka added heading to the back of the shop.

"I see, may I take a gander?" Len asked smiling.

"Just a moment!" Mikka said. Len could hear Mikka loading things onto a cart.

Len decided to look around while Mikka got things from the back. He felt a twinge of disturbance for some reason. Something he hadn't felt since his days in the academy.

"Uh, Len!?" Mikka called. Len shook his head and composed himself.

"Yes, what is it?" He replied.

"There's too much stuff for me to bring out, mind coming back here?" Mikka responded.

"Sure thing, be there in a sec." Len said making his way to the back.

"Here's all the stuff. Bit of an unusual lot. Flashlights and various armor. All old too." Mikka stated.

Len looked on in awe. He knew very well what these artifacts were.

"How much for the lot?" Len inquired. Mikka smirked.

"Ohoo, interested?" Mikka sayed cat eyed. Len folded his arms smiling.

"Sure am, would love to take some of this great junk to the compound. Always need flashlights you know?" Len said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, for you I'm sure that's true." Mikka said smiling.

"400 credits." Mikka said crossing her arms.

"...What's the catch?" Len asked. Mikka then leaned back and forth hands benind her back.

"Let me come visit the compound." Mikka said grinning.

Len was at an impasse, he needed to pick up the lot but didn't want to endanger Mikka.

"Hmm, okay, but can you give me a couple of days to prepare the place? It's quite the junk yard." Len said leaning against the table of stuff. Mikka nodded.

"Deal, but make it three days. I have the Bazaar meeting tomorrow." Mikka said writing up a tally.

"I look forward to it." Len said packing up the lot.

"Its strange though." Mikka continued.

"What's strange?" Len asked.

"The person that brought in the lot. You don't see those types much these days." she said finalizing the transaction.

"What do you mean?" Len continued.

"They were T-masks. Um, what did they call them? Man-something..." Mikka started.

"Mandalorian..." Len utters.

"Yeah, those guys. They looked like one of those folk." Mikka says.

Len puts on a fools facade.

"Well anyways, thanks for the loot Mikka. I'll see you in three days." Len said hauling the lot to his skiff.

Len then tended to getting all of his provisions onto the skiff and once he had, set off to his compound. If there was a Mandalorian dropping this type of loot something was going on but he didn't know what. He got to his compound a few hours later. He left his provisions in the skiff and took the loot to his main lair. There he laid out the lot.

"Four Lightsabers, worn busted blasters and assorted mandalorian armor. Hmm..." Len thought to himself.

"Might be curious..." Len said starting to clean up the place.

* * *

Life continued as usual. Len went about his daily rituals of training his force ability and maintaining his various survival skills in the harsh Tatoonian deserts. He had tidied up his abode awaiting Mikka's arrival and saw her barge approaching his compound. He rushed back to his compound and quickly changed out of his standard hunting gear and threw on some more casual wear. Mikka made her way to the entrance of the compound after parking her barge next to Len's skiff.

"Oi, Lenny! You in there!?" Mikka called out. Len emerged from the entrance.

"Welcome, welcome most honored guest." Len said playfully.

"Hah, too cute Lenny." Mikka sayed poking him.

The two then entered the compound. Mikka had been there before, more than a few times. She noted how much bigger it was. She remembered back when she first came to greet Len with her mother. They had been the only ones to visit him when he first arrived. Mikka's mother often would trek out to visit him before her passing. She would more than often want Mikka to come with her, but also understood that someone needed to tend to the shop. The first time Mikka laid eyes on Len's compund it was a more modest, but still massive, compound. Mikka broke out of her trance when she spotted the old projector in the main forier.

"Hey, you still got that fossil?" Mikka exclaimed.

"Sure do, lots of memories with that thing." Len said leaning against the wall.

"Does it still work?" Mikka asked.

"Yeah, bit dodgy nowadays though." Len replied.

"We should watch something later." Mikka said mischieviously.

"Sure can, got a few cards laying around." Len said pointing to a massive library of projector cards.

"A few huh?" Mikka said sarcastically.

"Yeah... Hey, how bout you poke around the library for a bit and I'll make us something to eat." Len offered.

"Sure thing, I'll see about repairing the projector." Mikka said waving him off.

Mikka started fiddling around with the projector. Len silently giggled a bit. She was just as he remembered her. Always interested in fixing old junk. He made his way to the kitchen and started on a meal for them. Mikka had seemingly fixed the projector and started it up.

"Jackpot!" She exclaimed.

The projector started playing a card.

"Oooh, I wonder what this could be?" Mikka said anticipating dirt.

What she saw was a message from a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter.

"This is a message for Len Renneth, we extend this invitation to you in hopes you will return to Mandalore to help aid our people in rebuilding our planet. Seeing as you share the same blood as Jango Fett and reportadely a Skywalker relative we extend our humble request for your return to Mandalore. We await your return..." The message ended.

"~sighs~" Len started. Mikka slunked down a bit.

"You... You're a Mandalorian?" Mikka asked.

"...Yes." Len answered.

"Like what's that guy on about with being related to Skywalker? Like Luke?" Mikka inquired.

"Not Luke, I don't even know myself. I never really knew my mom, and my dad died early on." Len continued.

"You ever mention these things to mom?" Mikka said hugging her knees.

"Yeah, later in her life." Len replied.

Mikka was taken aback. She had just learned this secret of Len's and what's more is that it seemed so incredibly impossible that the man she knew for years seemed more important to the galaxy now. She slunk even deeper into her body.

"So... When'd ya get this message?" Mikka uttered.

"Truthfully, about five or six days ago." Len said sitting down next to Mikka.

"So, you gonna leave then?" Mikka said coldly. Len hugged the junker.

"Not anytime soon. Well, not without telling you. haha." Len said kindly.

"Take we with you..." Mikka said in a small voice.

"What do you mean?" Len asked in a quizzical tone.

"...Like, if you go anywhere, I wanna go too." she said hiding her face.

"Don't worry, I'll let you know if anything changes. For now though, lets watch another card." Len said rubbing her head.

She took a seat on the makeshift couch as Len brought in the food and picked out a new projector card.

"Spread is nice looking." Mikka said trying to lighten the mood.

"This might cheer you up." Len said putting the card in.

The card started up and played a colorful and booming title sequence.

"Ohoh, Tales of the Stars. Haven't seen this in forever." Mikka said cheering up a bit.

"Enjoy the show Mikka." Len said getting up.

"Where're ya goin?" Mikka protested.

"I just have a couple of things to do in my lair. I'll be back in a short bit." he responded.

"Stuff like what?" Mikka asked.

"You know, shower, change, you know normal stuff you do at the end of the day?" Len replied.

"Okay, don't take too long though!" Mikka said turning her attention to the movie.

"It's a seven hour movie, sheesh. I'll be back before Obi-Wan dies..." Len said leaving her to the movie.

He left her to her devices and head upstairs. After a shower and change he went outside a moment to star gaze. He thought it curious that a Mandalorian would be rummaging around these parts in times like these. He felt something off about the air, but shrugged it off as just a feeling. He went back into the compound and joined Mikka in watching the Tales of the Stars.

Not so far away, the shround of a figure was watching. The figure reached under their cloak and pulled out a recon drone. The drone set off towards Len's Compound. The figure opened up a communicator and sounded.

"Target in sight, Renneth found..."


End file.
